


Lost Cause

by another_bucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Cute, Dark Loki, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Love, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Protective Thor, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Swearing, btw the oc pretty badass, eh I'll add more tags later, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_bucky/pseuds/another_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel's life takes a complete one eighty when she meets Loki and soon after Thor in a crowded New York plaza. </p><p>Notes: This takes place during The Avengers movie but I changed somethings (you'll see) </p><p>This is going to be a very dark story (with a very bad Loki, nothing good about him) so if you don't like that, don't read it....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse in this chapter just to warn ya (but its in a fight so yeah... SPOILERS?? i guess... ill stop rambling)
> 
> This is my second try at writing a fan fic... My first one is still in progress but I wanted to switch it up so I'm going to be working on both ^_^
> 
> Hope you enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes as I wrote this quicky so it was basically keyboard smashing

“Kneel before me.” A tall raven haired man stood in front of a large group of people. He was clad in other worldly clothes which were all different shades of black, green and gold. A pair of golden horns sat on top of his head. A glowing blue staff sat in one hand. 

Of course everyone was panicked, this man has just materialized in front of them. They scattered, attempting to get away from the unknown maniac. 

But no matter where they ran, the man would reappear directly in their path. Screams filled the plaza as panic spread.

He materialized in front of the crowd once more before slamming his staff on the ground. Four identical men now surrounded the group of panicked civilians. 

“I said, KNEEL!” The man shouted. His voice seemed to be amplified as it rose over the rows of terrified whimpers. 

Within seconds every man, woman and child was kneeling before the godly figure. A cruel smirk pulled at his lips.

“Is not this simpler.” The man began. He raised his arms above the crowd as he moved between the rows of kneeling people. “Is this not your natural state? It’s the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life’s joy in a mad scramble for power.”

The copies of the man that were surrounding the crowd bore a similar evil grin. A few flickered as though they were made of mist. 

“For identity.” The man continued, he was dominating over the kneeling people as they trembled as he passed them. “You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.”

The large crowd shuddered as he spoke. Soon there was an ominous silence as a single woman rose from the crowd. She was wearing a simple pair of navy jeans, brown lumberjack style boots and a flannel shirt layered with a cargo jacket. Her brown eyes glinted with defiance as her strands of dirty blond hair swayed in the breeze. 

“Not to men like you.” The woman began. The powerful man standing in front of her wanted to laugh at her weak insolence. 

“There are no men like me.” The tall figure responded, a wicked grin spreading across his face. 

“There are always men like you.” The woman didn’t waver from her position. The scared faced below her didn’t dare to look up.

“Look to this woman people.” The man began. He rose his glowing staff, pointing it directly at her chest. She didn’t back down. “Let her be an example.” 

The staff began to burn bright with some sort of otherworldly energy. A single bright bolt escaped from the sharp tip, flying towards the woman. Instinctively she threw her hands over her face as some sort of useless protection. Preparing for the worst she held her ground, but nothing happened.

She pulled her hands down from her eyes and looked up. Towering above her was a blonde haired man, his locks blowing in the wind. He was covered in clothes a similar style to the maniac that had tried to attack her but his were red and silver. That green and gold man was now laying on the ground. He rose his head to the figure in front of her. 

The blonde man didn’t move. The girl tried to see the best she could what was happening from her standing position behind him. The raven haired man got to his feet. 

“Stop what you are going Loki.” The blonde one said. _Loki. Weird name._ The girl thought to herself. 

“Trying to protect these cowering mortals again are we brother.” Loki responded. _Brother? These two are related?_

Loki was clutching his staff tightly. The girl soon noticed that in the blonde man’s hand sat a large silver hammer. There were some inscriptions on it in a foreign language like none other she had seen before. 

“They have done nothing wrong.” The blonde haired man seemed to be moving into some sort of battle stance. He had still taken no notice of the woman he had just saved. 

“Thor, you will never understand.” Loki shook his head in disappointment. Before the man she now knew as Thor could respond, Loki raised his glowing staff and shot another bolt of blue light at him before disappearing into thin air along with the three other copies of him. 

Thor was obviously not expecting the attack and quickly threw up his hand which contained the hammer. The bolt ricocheted of the surface of the hammer but its force threw Thor back into the girl that was standing behind him. The bolt disappeared into the sky as Thor fell backwards on top of the woman. The crowd had rose into an all out panic and were running from the plaza. 

The girl felt her back being pressed against the cold cobblestone floor as the pressure of the large man pushed her down. Her lungs struggled to get in oxygen as she gasped under his weight. The pressure was soon lifted as he got to his feet and the girl rolled over coughing. 

“My lady, are you alright?” Thor asked reaching out a hand to the fallen girl who had flipped back onto her back. 

“Yeah, I guess.” She wasn’t quite sure what else to do other than grab his massive hand and let him pull her up. After she was back on her feet he let go of her hand.

“What is your name, my lady?” Thor asked. The plaza was mostly empty and there was no Loki in sight. 

“Hazel, and please stop calling me lady.” Thor chuckled at her remark as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yes, Ms. Hazel.” Thor looked down at Hazel. “You should probably get out of here, Loki will be back any second.” 

Hazel rolled her eyes before pulling a long chain from under her shirt. A pair of military issue dog tags hung from the end.

“I’ve fought for freedom long and hard and I’m sure as hell not stopping now.” Thor smiled at her confindence but knew she needed to get out if she was going to live. 

Before Thor could restate his warning, Loki suddenly materialized behind Hazel. 

“Look out!” Thor yelled as Loki raised his scepter. Thor pushed Hazel away, catching the blue bolt on the hammer. 

Hazel stumbled but caught herself before she fell. Loki and Thor were deeply engaged in battle. Hazel knew she needed to back away but something in her gut told her to fight. _Damn this soldier instinct._ Hazel thought to herself. 

She stood to the side lines as bolts of blue energy surged from Loki’s staff. He spun around the plaza materializing in random places before disappearing a second later. Thor was swinging his hammer at Loki every chance he got as they moved around the square in some sort of brutal dance. Loki grinned while Thor’s face was full of concentration. 

Hazel followed their battle from a distance, not wanting to get too close. Soon they were behind one of the buildings that surrounded the square. Thor wasn’t winning. His back was soon up against the wall as Loki materialized in front of him. He rose his hammer but Loki just laughed. 

“You’d never kill your own brother, would you Thor.” Loki grinned, taking another step towards the blonde man. Hazel snuck in the shadows, staying out of sight. “I guess that is what makes us different.”

Loki raised his staff and began shooting a fierce line of energy at Thor’s chest. Thor crumpled to the ground, groaning. The scent of burning flesh filled the air. Loki laughed manically. 

Before Hazel knew what she was doing, she lunged at Loki, tackling him by the waist. He stumbled to the ground, Hazel on top of him. Hazel raised her fist to punch his face but Loki waved his hand causing her to fly into the wall near Thor. She felt her ribs groan under the sudden pressure and a few even snap. 

She slumped to the ground. Thor watched hopelessly from the far end of the wall, unable to move as Loki walked towards her limp body.

“Stupid mortal.” Loki spat, grabbing her neck and dragging her up the wall. Her boot clad feet dangled inches from the ground as she desperately tried to pull his hands off her neck. She clawed at his arms but to no avail. 

“Loki, stop this.” Thor rumbled but some sort of unseen magic was holding him down. Hazel sputtered as Loki’s grip tightened. She felt the life drain out of her. 

Just as her vision was about to go dark the cold hand was ripped from her throat. She crumpled to the floor and within seconds Thor was by her side. Hazel coughed up blood as she turned to her side. Her chest ached not only from the lack of oxygen but also what she suspected to be broken ribs. She watched as a man in a red and yellow metal suit clashed with Loki. Their fight random and powerful.

“I’ve got a civilian with broken ribs and a possibly punctured lung.” Thor announced to no one in particular. Hazel then noticed a small Bluetooth chip in his ear before she began her coughing fit again. More blood poured from her mouth. 

“No, it’s definitely a punctured lung. Requesting air support.” Thor roared into the com unit. The metal man and Loki were still brawling but it looked as though Loki was fading. Or maybe it was just her vision.

Her eyes began to flutter shut as blood began to pool by her mouth. 

“Stay with me Hazel.” Thor whispered. “Help is on the way.”

The last thing she remembered was a blue beam shooting from the metal man’s hand ramming into Loki’s chest. Loki fell to the floor as Hazel’s vision disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn son
> 
> and the relationship begins (spoilers??)
> 
> btw i have legit no experience in writing action scenes so I'm sorry if it was shit...
> 
> Please leave any feedback and I hope you enjoyed :D


	2. Jetting Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst (idk though) and a little bit of abuse... 
> 
> Nothing too serious since it just happened in the previous chapter and it is repeated 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short chapter (it is only short because I'm planning to write another one later today :D)

**Thor’s POV**

Thor felt anger flow through him as his protective instinct kicked in. He watched helplessly while Hazel, the woman who had just saved his life, was being held by the neck against the brick wall. Her arms and legs were flailing but nothing could stop Loki’s torment. 

“Loki, stop this.” Thor tried to yell but something invisible was both physically and mentally holding him back. He was already weakened by Loki’s onslaught and couldn’t fight against his magic. 

Loki just gripped Hazel’s neck harder. Her movements slowed as Thor watched her tanned skin turn a light shade of bluish purple. 

Thor was about to shout out again when someone rammed into Loki, throwing him back. Thor recognized the man clad in yellow and red iron as the battle between Tony Stark and Loki began. Soon after Loki had begun directing his energy at Iron Man and not Thor.

Thor felt the invisible grip on him loosen before he was able to get up and rush to Hazel. She was coughing violently on her side.

“I’ve got a civilian with broken ribs and a possibly punctured lung.” Thor was glad he decided to wear the com unit today as he had been hesitant before. 

Thor turned Hazel around to face him as she began coughing more. Blood was dripping from between her lips. 

“No, it’s definitely a punctured lung. Requesting air support.” Thor was becoming desperate. _This is my fault. I killed her._ Thor was distraught imagining how she could have lived if it had been more stern with making her leave. Thor barely noticed the brawl between his brother and Tony and he leaned over Hazel, not wanted to move her and cause more damage. 

“Stay with me Hazel.” Thor whispered to the girl struggling to breath. “Help is on the way.”

Thor heard a groan from behind him and spun around. Loki was clutching his chest as his staff clattered to the floor. Thor raced to Loki, pulling out a large pair of golden cuffs and clipping it around his wrists to prevent him from doing further harm. 

Loki stared up at his younger brother in disgust. 

“Brother, let me go.” Loki snarled pulling at the cuffs that Thor was holding. A loud whirring sound came from above. Thor, Loki and Tony looked up as the Quinjet landed in the plaza near were they were standing. 

Thor looked back down at Hazel who eyes were now closed. Tony had stepped out of his armor and was by her side in an instant. Soon after an onslaught of people he didn’t know raced towards her hardly breathing body. They were all clad in doctor’s uniforms so Thor let them pick her up and move her to a stretcher. 

“Pathetic.” Loki spat as Thor dragged him to the Quinjet, pulling him up the ramp by his wrists. “Humans, they are just so…fragile.” 

“Shut up.” Thor growled at his brother. Hazel’s body was being transported up the ramp behind him. He looked back a few times to see if she was okay. He felt the same protective instinct as earlier wash over him. _She’s strong. I hope it is enough._ Thor thought to himself remembering the way she stood up against Loki in the crowd of submissive people. 

Thor threw Loki into the cell at the far end of the Quinjet as it began to take off. He slammed the metal grate shut and stomped away despite his brother’s assault of insults against him and humankind. 

Thor eventually made his way to Hazel who was lying unconscious on a temporary medical table. Her breathing was choppy and blood was dripping from her lips. 

A sea of doctors and nurses surrounded her, plunging needles in her veins and plugging machines in all around her. They began to run a tube down her throat when Hazel’s eyes flew open.

The chocolate colored orbs were panicked as the doctors tried to sedate her. She pushed herself against the wall on the far side of the table. She tried to scream but no sound came out, just blood. Her violent coughing began again as the doctors tried to pull her back to the table. Hazel was terrified. Her eyes raced around the room until they made contact with Thor who was now quickly approaching the table. 

Thor pushed a few doctors out of the way until he reached Hazel.

“Hazel, please. You need to calm down.” Thor said, trying to keep his voice down. Her eyes were wide like a cornered animal, dirty blonde hair frizzed around her face and down just past her shoulders. 

“Hazel, we won’t hurt you.” Thor reached out to push a strand of hair from her face but she flinched. He continued to move his hand forward none of the less. His long finger stroked her check, flicking away tears she didn’t even know she had. Everyone around them had gone silent, not wanting to shock her.

Hazel’s uneven breathing slowed until eventually her eyes fluttered shut. She went limp against the wall but Thor kept her up. He lowered her back down in a lying position. 

Thor backed away as the doctors watched him for a second before continuing their work at a slower pace. 

He took one last glance at the girl before they wheeled the table and machines to another room in the jet. He turned around to see Loki smirking through the bars at the opposite end of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow Loki a little shit ain't he
> 
> I hope you are enjoying and all feedback is welcome ^_^
> 
> and like I said earlier, I'll get another chapter out a little later today :)


	3. Hospitalized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter as I promised (I'll also try to update my other fic if I have time :)
> 
> Its a little random but I wanted a bunch of characters to be introduced to Hazel ^_^
> 
> I also feel as though my descriptions are getting bad so if you agree or disagree, please leave a comment :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> btw there aren't any warnings for this chapter except for maybe a little angst but it is very slight

**Hazel’s POV**

The first thing Hazel felt when she opened her eyes was pain. Pain from the bright lights. Pain in her chest. Pain in her head.

Hazel screwed her eyes shut before starting another onslaught of coughing. She felt some movement besides her bed. _Attractive, Hazel._ She thought to herself as her coughs subsided into heavy wheezing.

After opening her eyes, it took a few seconds to adjust to the florescent lights which caused more pain to her already pounding head. Her hands flew to her chest and groped at the fabric. The two dog tags still hung around her neck. Hazel let out a sigh of relief. 

More sounds came from the left side of her bed so she turned her head. She was greeted by none other than Thor. He was standing up from a chair that he had obviously just been sitting in a few seconds ago.

He looked hesitantly down at her as she stared back up at him. Hazel knew she was in no position to be intimidating but she tried anyway. He took a step towards her bed, and then another. Soon he was looming above her, still looking into her eyes.

“It’s rude to stare you know.” Hazel spoke first but her voice came out cracked and wheezy. _Good job sounding hot in front of this Godly man._ Thor’s eyes quickly darted away. 

“Are you feeling better, Lady Hazel?” Thor asked.

“I am feeling fine thank you.” _Well that was a lie._ “And I thought I asked you to stop calling me Lady.”

“I’m sorry, lad… I mean Hazel.” Thor was blushing slightly, he had begun to look down into her eyes again. 

“No need. Now what does a girl need to do to get a glass of water around here.” Hazel felt herself grin as Thor let out a chuckle. He walked away to a sink across the room and Hazel watched him. _Nice ass._ Hazel grinned again. 

Thor came back a second later with a glass of water in his overly large hand. Hazel took it gratefully with her normal sized one. Her long elegant fingers brushed against his thick callused ones for just a split second but they both felt it. A small jolt of electricity ran between the two of them and it was quite literal. A thin spark spread from Thor’s fingers to hers, causing Hazel to shudder. 

“Sorry, I can’t help it.” Thor looked away, embarrassed. Hazel took a few sips of her water before setting it down on a small table besides her. 

“What was that?” Hazel asked.

“I am Thor of Asgard, God of thunder.” Hazel chuckled at his sudden proclamation. 

“Sure, and I’m the God of fluffy bunnies.” Thor looked confused. “I’m kidding, but it seems like you’re not.”

“I don’t kid.” Thor continued to look down at Hazel. The silence had become awkward so she picked up her glass of water again and finished it. 

“So Thor of Asgard, where am I?” Hazel finally broke the silence with a question. 

“Stark Towers.” Thor responded nonchalantly. Hazel nearly spit out the last of her water.

“The Stark Towers? Like as in Tony Stark?” As if on queue and man with immaculately trimmed facial hair stepped into the room. 

“Yes darling, the one and only Tony Stark.” Tony gave his hands a little wave as he walked towards her bed. 

“How are we feeling?” Tony continued. 

“Good enough, I guess.” Hazel muttered. Thor seemed uncomfortable with Tony as he got close to Hazel. Tony checked a few monitors and pushed a few buttons before redirecting his attention to Hazel.

“Hazel is it?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Hazel wondered how Tony Stark knew her name.

“Well, Hazel, I hate to break it you but you almost died.” Tony looked directly into her eyes with some sort of witty glint in his eyes. It wasn’t bad or mean but not as kind as Thor had looked at her.

“What?” Hazel was confused. All she remembered was… _Oh wait._ Memories of standing up in a sea of cowards against some maniac who claimed to be their true leader flooded back to her. “Oh shit.” 

“Language.” Another man walked in the door. His 40s style blonde hair and well proportioned face looked oddly familiar.

“And you are?” Hazel questioned. One minute ago she had been comatose and now she was talking to a supposed God and Tony Stark so he could’ve been anyone for all she knew. 

“Steve Rogers, although much of the world knows me as Captain America.” Steve raised his hand out to greet Hazel. Her jaw almost physically dropped open. Steve and Tony must have seen the shock on her face as they both chuckled. Hazel quickly gripped Captain America’s hand with a firm shake before dropping hers back to the bed. 

“What? When?” She began. Her aching mind was racing although the water had cooled it slightly. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get over it.” Another person had walked into the room. He looked completely normal. Dressed in a crisp lab coat, he had a pair wire rimmed glasses perched on his nose. A mop of relatively combed back black hair framed his kind face. 

“Bruce Banner, but you can just call me Bruce. I’m your doctor.” Bruce raised his hand to Hazel in a similar fashion to Steve. She shook it carefully, eyeing the man.

The four of the them exchanged looks as the silence grew. They began whispering to each other, glancing over at random intervals towards Hazel. She felt like some sort of test subject. Thor looked over his shoulder at her the most often. 

After a few minutes of mismatched whispers, the group of men turned to face Hazel. 

“We are going to be keeping you here for a few days until you recover. Then you can go back to your family.” Tony announced. Hazel frowned before looking down at the sheets she was covered with. She began fiddling with the edge of the blanket.

“What is it?” Thor asked, sounding concerned. 

“Well, I don’t have a family.” The group tittered and looked at each other for something to say. 

“What do you mean?” Tony asked. Thor looked at him with glaring eyes knowing that wasn’t the right thing to ask.

“They’re dead. They died fighting in Afghanistan.” Hazel didn’t look up. The group exchanged a few more whispers.

“Do you have anywhere to go?” Thor asked this time, not wanting Tony to make some sort of harsh comment.

“Yes, well no, I mean kind of.” Hazel tripped over her words.

“What do you mean.” Tony asked. His question was short and to the point again. Hazel looked up with tears forming in her eyes. Tony realized himself this time that it was the wrong thing to say. 

“I have my parent’s apartment but soon I won’t have enough money to afford the rent anymore.” Hazel held back the tears with strong determination so they were soon gone as quickly as they had appeared. 

“Stay here.” Thor blurted out. The three other men turned towards him. 

“No, I could never ask that from you.” Hazel was mostly directing her words to Tony which she knew was the man who owned the room she was sitting in.

“It won’t be a problem. We have plenty of space. You could borrow a room until you get back on your feet.” Thor continued, ignoring Tony’s glares.

“I guess that would be okay.” Steve chimed in. “We have way too much space anyway.”

“Let’s just forget the guy who actually owns this tower!” Tony rolled his eyes. “Fine, you can stay.” 

“You can’t be serious; you don’t even know me!” Hazel wanted to stay more than anything but she didn’t want to burden them.

“It won’t be a problem.” Thor returned. 

“I can’t thank you enough!” Hazel stood up from her bed, wavering for just a second before embracing Thor with a large hug. Tony rolled his eyes again but he had an obvious smirk on his face. Steve and Bruce stood awkwardly to the side.

“We will need to keep you here for observation for a few more days though.” Bruce piped in as Hazel broke up her hug with Thor. He kept her steady as she stood barefoot on the tile floor. 

“That’s okay.” Hazel was grinning widely. “Seriously though, I don’t know how to thank you!”

“Anything for a fair Lady.” Thor smiled. Hazel blushed and Tony chuckled. 

“I thought I told you to stop calling me lady.” Hazel gave him a small punch on the arm. _Damn, those are some biceps. Even if he isn’t actually a God, he definitely has a body like one._

“Whatever you say, Lady Hazel.” Thor was still grinning as Hazel was soon able to stand up on her own. She walked back over to the bad and sat on the edge. For the first time Hazel noticed that she was wearing a thin, cloth hospital gown that only reached halfway her thighs. She couldn’t help but think how she had gotten into the gown.

“We’ll leave you two alone, no funny business in my tower though.” Tony chittered. He was enjoying himself as Thor and Hazel blushed. 

“I leave you too now. A lady needs her privacy.” Thor announced as he followed Bruce, Steve and Tony out the room. Hazel didn’t want him to leave but decided it would be for the best. Thor gave one last glance towards Hazel who was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed before closing the door behind him. 

Hazel let out a deep sigh before checking her surroundings for the first time. All the walls were a pale white along with the tile floors and the metal looking door that the four men had just exited out of. There was a single window by her bed which Hazel stood up to look out of. 

She gasped as she watched the city bustle hundreds of feet below her. It was night time which explained her sudden yawn. Her chest ached and she decided it would be a good idea to sleep soon. 

A second door sat next to the sink were Thor had gotten a glass of water from. After opening it she discovered an equally white tile bathroom. It contained a simple yet expensive looking shower and bath along with a toilet and a single sink. Everything was plain but still looked luxurious. 

Hazel went to the bathroom before returning to her hospital bed which sat on the other side of the room. A small clock which she hadn’t noticed earlier sat on the bedside table. It read 11:47. Hazel yawned again before reaching over to a set of light switches next to the bed.

After flicking them all down the room was dark except for a faint glow from the window.

Within seconds of closing her eyes, Hazel drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many people, much avengers
> 
> i hope this isn't becoming lame or cheesy or anything
> 
> I promise more will begin to pick up in the next chapter :)
> 
> all feedback is great so leave anything you think!!! Love y'all <3


	4. Pain Killers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has A LOT of angst so don't read if you are easily triggered. also a bit of abuse but it is mostly verbal
> 
> there is some Uzbek (which I just used google translate for so don't kill me if it is wrong) and the translations are in the end notes. btw i know it is not the most spoken language in afganistan (where is you havent figured it out yet is where she was in the war) but it was the only one that had "readable' written text opposed to characters which you couldnt read if you didnt know the language
> 
> hope you enjoy (or dont, this is a kinda dark chapter but dont worry, its only going to get worse ^_^) 
> 
> I also apologize for spelling and grammar errors, I never double check my work...I just write it then post it then done :D As a great man once said, out of sight, out of mind

**Hazel’s POV**

_The sun scorched against her mostly bare back although she could not see the light. A rough material covered scratched her closed eyelids as she licked her chapped lips. Her knees were covered by tattered uniform but it provided little protection from the sizzling sand below. Tight ropes bound her hands together behind her back._

_“Pastga qolish!” A loud masculine voice bellowed from above Hazel’s keeling form. She had no idea what he had just shouted but she knew that it wasn’t good._

_“Pastga qolish yoki men seni o'ldirish olaman!” The man yelled again. Suddenly the shouting stopped and there was silence._

_“Diqqat!” A new, deeper voice roared. It dripped with venom and hatred as Hazel heard heavy footsteps in the sand approach her. She felt a rough hand grip her chin and another pull down the blindfold covering her eyes._

_Bright sunlight screamed into her eyes as she screwed them shut._

_“Ko'zlaringni ochib!” The man holding her chin shouted. He released his hand from her chin and let it fly across her cheek. Hazel wobbled, almost falling into the sand as her neck snapped to the side._

_“Please, I don’t understand.” Hazel managed to squint her eyes just enough to see the man in front of her. His tanned forehead and under his eyes were wrinkled. A salt and pepper beard covered his chin and moved up to below his nose. Bushy eyebrows sat above his dark brown eyes which glinted with malicious intent. A grey turban was wrapped around a mop of greying hair. His lips were curved into a wicked grin._

_She managed to catch a few glimpses of her surroundings as well. As far as the eye could see there was desert sand. The only thing that broke the endless view were few tents and hills. A few more sunburnt people, both men and women, were kneeling in a similar position to her, all wearing blind folds. They all continued to hold their head up high in defiance even though they all knew what was coming._

_“Stupid American.” His broken English was heavily accented. The man pulled the blindfold back over Hazel’s eyes before standing up._

_“Ularning hammasini o'ldirish.” She heard the man say. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he said as guns cocked all around her. She felt the cold barrel press against her forehead. Then there was a shot._

-//-

Hazel bolted up in her bed. Cold sweat beaded on her forehead as she wheezed rapidly. Her chest ached as the panic began to subside. Her surroundings were coming back to her as her vison returned to normal. Tears were forming in the ducts but Hazel knew how to hold them back. PTSD nightmares were the hardest part of coming back.

After her breathing returned to normal Hazel pulled the covers off of her. She looked down at the clock on the bedside table. It read 2:21. Hazel let out a few more shaky breaths before swinging her bare feet off the side of the bed. She placed them on the cold tile ground as a shiver ran through her spine.

Hazel padded across the room and opened the door to the bathroom. She switched on the light and allowed her eyes to adjust. After a bit of blinking she walked towards the mirror. Deep set eyes rimmed with tears and blackness stared back at her. She forced the few more stray tears back into her eyes before splashing her face with cold water from the tap.

Hazel watched the water run for a few minutes before switching off the tap again. She grabbed a fluffy towel from the rack next to the shower and dried her face. The hospital gown was very loose on her body so she retied a tighter knot in the back.

Everything was covered front and back from waist down but much of her upper back was visible above the knot. 

Hazel switched off the light and walked back into the dim bedroom area. She looked back out the window and noticed less cars and people compared to earlier.

She walked to a few cabinets that hung above the sink in front of the bathroom. It looked a little like a kitchenette minus the kitchen bit. 

Hazel was hoping there would be pain killers to relieve her aching ribs. She was in luck as she pulled down a plastic bottle filled with prescription drugs. She looked for how many she could take on the label but it was completely blank other than the name. 

Hazel shrugged and popped three in her mouth before washing them down with water. 

Hazel knew she wasn’t going to be able to fall asleep again this night so she sat on the seat next to the bed which Thor had been sitting on earlier that evening. 

Its cold leather chilled her bare legs but it also relaxed her. After sometime had past Hazel heard her stomach rumble. She tried to remember the last time she ate but she couldn’t.

“They never said I couldn’t leave.” Hazel whispered to herself, looking over at the metal door. “Well, Bruce said something along those lines but he wasn’t specific. I’ll just get some food and come straight back.” 

Hazel had a habit of talking to herself when she was alone. 

She walked towards the heavy main door and pushed at it. To her surprise it swung open with ease.

“See, if they didn’t want you to leave they would’ve locked the door.” Hazel mumbled again before checking the hallway for anyone else. A few more similar doors lined the dimly hall but other than that it was empty. 

Hazel padded out her room and began walking to the right. At the end of the hall sat a pair of silver elevator doors. She pressed a single button that sat next to the doors and within a second they slid open.

“Wow, fast elevator.” Hazel stepped into the metal box before it closed behind her.

Now she realized her problem. The buttons for the different floors were numbered but she had no idea which one would lead to somewhere with food.

“I guess I’ll just start from the bottom and make my way up.” Hazel pressed the lowermost button labeled B.

Her mind was becoming a bit fuzzy from what she could only guess were the painkillers.

“A little stronger than expected.” She muttered. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

After a few smooth seconds the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. 

“What the…” Hazel began. The open doors lead to a large black room with nothing but a seemingly empty glass box in the center. Curiosity got the best of her as she stepped out of the box which closed behind her and gaped in aw at the room. It was massive. 

A long, silver walkway led to the glass box in the center of the room. Hazel began walking towards it.

“What is this?” She asked herself. The pain was gone but her mind was spinning. 

Just before she managed to reach the box something inside it moved. In the center of the box was a single sofa. A tall black-haired man rose from it and moved towards the glass. 

Hazel recognized him instantly.

“Loki.” She muttered under her breath. He grinned mischievously as she met lined up with him, both their faces inches from the glass. He wasn’t as tall as Thor but he was close. 

Hazel, being only 5 foot 6, felt intimidated even though he was behind glass. 

“I’m not scared of you.” Hazel announced confidently, attempting to mask her insecurity. Loki pounded his fist against the glass causing Hazel to jump back slightly. She recovered quickly and tried to broaden herself and look tougher. It quite obviously wasn’t working.

“I bet you aren’t, Hazel.” Loki sneered through the glass, a new more malicious smile crossed his lips.

“How do you know my name?” Hazel took another confident step towards the glass.

“Was it Afghanistan?” Loki ignored her question as Hazel’s heart jumped. _How…?_

“And now you are wondering how I know.” Loki continued. “Predictable. I never understood my brother’s silly little obsession with Midgaurdians. You are noting but petty apes with too much ego.”

Hazel’s fists clenched.

“Calm down there little girl, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Loki let out a cruel chuckle. 

Hazel turned around on one heal and began to march back to the elevator. Loki wolf whistled. Hazel didn’t stop.

“Let us talk about something more interesting. How about your parents?” Loki sneered as Hazel stopped in her tracks.

“Yes, they were in the war too right? You tried to save them, and you failed.” Loki chuckled again. Hazel spun around again, this time to face Loki. She began to stomp towards the glass box. 

“Can’t protect anyone, can we. Not your mother, not your father, not even your own little sister.” Hazel was just steps away from the box now. She reached forward and slammed her fist against the glass. 

“Shut up! SHUT UP!” Hazel shouted. He laughed evilly, looking down into her tear filled eyes. 

“Who will be next? Or do you not have anyone left to fail?” Hazel was at her breaking point. She screamed at Loki. 

“SHUT UP! I’ll kill you!” She repeated the phrases over and over again, pounding the until her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Loki murmured, looking down at her crumpled body. 

“Hazel!” An all to familiar voice bellowed through the room. Hazel raised her head which was leaning against the glass box to see Thor bounding down the metal walkway. It shook violently under his weight. 

“What did you do?” Thor demanded, lowering himself to Hazel’s fallen level. “Answer me!” 

“I was just trying to have a conversation.” Loki sneered. He walked back towards the sofa and laid down. 

“Hazel, are you okay?” Thor asked, wrapping his muscular arms around her shivering body. _No._ Hazel thought. _I’m not okay._

“I’m fine.” Was all she could stutter out her mouth. Tears were running down her cheeks are Thor stood up with Hazel in his arms. She leaned into his well built chest.

“Still protecting the filth I see.” Loki snarled as he watched Thor carry away Hazel’s quivering form. Thor continued walking without responding to Loki’s comment. Loki sighed and turned his head back towards the glass celling of his cage. 

Thor entered the elevator which was wide open before saying one last thing:

“This will seem like heaven compared to were I’m dumping you soon, brother.” For the first time Thor’s words brought a certain fear. Hazel shuddered although his harshness wasn’t directed to her. 

The doors closed as Hazel gripped Thor’s soft shirt in her small hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Pastga qolish – stay down  
> Pastga qolish yoki men seni o'ldirish olaman – stay down or ill kill you  
> Diqqat! – attention!  
> Ko'zlaringni ochib – open your eyes  
> Ularning hammasini o'ldirish – kill them all
> 
> hope you guys are enjoying the fic, I'm not as up to date with thor and avengers movies since it has been forever since watched them so i hope you don't mind that I am just going my own way story wise ^_^
> 
> any feedback would be great, thanks :D
> 
> I'll also try to add another chapter to "from the beginning to the end" today but I'm a little stumped for that one rn so it might not be a very good chapter...


	5. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet
> 
> No warnings I don't think 
> 
> hope you enjoy ^_^
> 
> btw this was another one of my 1 am writing sessions so apologies for mistakes

**Thor’s POV**

Thor had been sleeping when a sudden feeling of dread washed over him. He sat straight up in his bed, searching the room for any sign of distress but it was quite. However, something still felt deeply wrong. 

_Hazel._ Thor thought. He didn’t know how or why but her name popped into his mijd along with a feeling of dread. 

“JARVIS, where is Hazel?” Thor asked to the empty room.

“In the basement, sir.” The AI responded from a hidden speaker.

“Loki.” He muttered under his breath.

Thor grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his bare chest. His legs were covered by a pair of grey sweat pants. Before leaving the room he pulled on a pair of boots and ran to the the elevator. 

Once he reached the pair of doors he basically slammed on the button. After what felt like an eternity the doors slid open. Thor jumped inside and jammed the basement button. The protective instinct he had felt when they first met was returning.

 _Why was she in the basement?_ Thor was thinking to himself. The elevator glided down into the lower levels of Stark Tower until they slid open to reveal Loki’s glass prison and a shivering girl.

“Hazel!” Thor shouted, running down the walkway to her curled up body. 

Thor dropped down to his knees, hovering over Hazel’s trembling form. She looked up at him with tear rimmed eyes.

“What did you do?” Thor shouted at Loki. He didn’t respond. “Answer me!”

“I was just trying to have a conversation.” Loki grinned wickedly before walking back towards the sofa in the center of the glass box. Thor wanted to rip his throat out right then and right there but he redirected his attention to Hazel. Her eyes wear glazed over not only by tears but by something else.

“Hazel, are you okay?” He didn’t try to hide the concern in his voice. Loki scoffed. 

“I’m fine.” She responded a few seconds later. Thor knew she was lying but he didn’t want to pry. Thor picked up her weakened body. She rolled into his chest, breathing irregularly. Thor couldn’t help but relish the feeling of their closeness. 

“Still protecting the filth I see.” Loki snarled as Thor walked down the metal walkway towards the elevator. It was still wide open when he stepped into the box. 

Turning back to his brother, it was Thor’s time to be brutal.

“This will seem like heaven compared to were I’m dumping you soon, brother.” Hazel shivered in his arms as the doors closed. Loki had no chance to respond with a witty comment before they were zooming back up to the infirmary. 

“Don’t leave me.” Hazel muttered. Thor barely heard what she said but he understood. 

“You can sleep in my room tonight.” He said without thinking. He mentally slapped himself. _She’d never agree to that._

“That’s sounds great.” She murmured again, nuzzling closer to his chest. Thor felt a warmth blossom where her head met his body. She was strong yet fragile at the same time. Everything in him wanted to keep her safe, especially from his brother. Thor frowned in disgust at the thought of Loki and was only calmed by the thought of him being locked away in some hellhole for the rest of eternity. 

The elevator doors opened to the infirmary but Thor let them close. He pressed the button which lead to his floor all while still holding Hazel in his arms. 

After reaching his floor he walked past a few closed doors which belonged to other Avengers. The one furthest down the hallway was his. He quickly pressed in the pin code to the door, taking care not to disturb Hazel. Her eyes were closed so he was pretty sure she was asleep. 

They entered the room and Thor kicked off his boots. He placed Hazel on his messy bed before pulling the sheets around her. He looked down at her dozing face. It was so peaceful and content. 

Thor sighed and began to walk towards the small couch he had on the other side of his room but a small hand grabbed his wrist. The fingers didn’t go all the way around his wrist as they were too short but they were close. 

“Stay.” Hazel muttered. She was barely awake as her hand tried to pull Thor to the bed. “Please.”

Thor sighed again but this time it was for content. He walked to the other side of the bed were her half bare back was facing him. He pulled the sheets beck and got in the bed. He pulled the sheets back down over the two of them.

Hazel sighed happily as she drifted off to sleep caressed against Thor’s body. Thor ran his fingers through her shoulder length hair before eventually drifting off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you it'd be short :D (but you know what is not short *wink* ;) wait, don't answer that)
> 
> they be cute together 
> 
> i'd write more if it were not for the fact that I can barely stay awake rn so good night and hope you enjoy :D
> 
> Leave any feedback for me in the comments (feed my thirsty soul ^_^)


	6. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a long but not super short chapter for ya'll
> 
> I hope its not too random but I just liked the idea...
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys and love ya'll <3
> 
> also no warnings that I can see, just happy fluff

**Thor’s POV**

Thor was awoken by violent banging on his bedroom door. He had almost forgotten Hazel was there lying next to him until she jolted awake, sweat beading on her brow. Her eyes were filled with panic as her head swung to stare at the shaking door. 

She backed up against the headboard, breathing heavily. Thor protectively wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Hazel looked up into his eyes before relaxing her body. The fear in her eyes dissipated as she melted back into the bed. The knocking had obviously triggered some dark, hidden memory. 

A second of silence was followed by more incessant knocking. 

“Thor open the damn door!” Tony’s loud voice was muffled through the locked door. 

“Just a second!” Thor bellowed in return. He looked down at Hazel who nodded. Thor unwrapped his arm from around her shoulder. 

Thor stood up and walked barefoot to the vibrating door. 

“Thor I swear to God if you don’t open this door I’ll…” Thor quickly unlocked the door and swung it open to meet a very agitated billionaire. 

“What do you want Stark?” Thor demanded.

“The girl she’s missing.” Stark replied angrily. 

“No I’m not.” Hazel had gotten out of bed and was now standing directly behind Thor. Thor couldn’t help but smirk as he watched Tony’s jaw nearly drop.

“You and her? Already?” Tony shook his head. Thor opened his mouth to speak but Hazel wrapped her arm around his waist and began. 

“First of all, I have a name. Second of all, I am not that type of girl, Stark. Although, I bet you have plenty of experience with them.” Both Tony and Thor were taken aback by Hazel’s words. Thor was shocked remembering her terrified state this morning. It was almost as though someone had flipped a switch. 

“Okay there, little firecracker.” Tony laughed, breaking the silence. Hazel huffed in disagreement but couldn’t help the little smirk that rose on her lips. Thor let out a small chuckle as well.

Tony turned around and started to walk away from the open door. 

“No funny business while I’m gone.” Tony chuckled as he entered the elevator at the end of the hall. “And JARVIS, get an order out for some clothes for firecracker, though I bet our resident God wouldn’t mind sharing.” Tony smirked once again at his own joke before the doors slid shut.

Hazel looked down at her once again loose hospital gown. A light shade of red tinted her cheeks as she looked back up to Thor. Thor looked away awkwardly. 

“I have some shirts you could wear, although they might be a little large.” Thor mumbled, closing the door to the room. Hazel smiled and gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

“What was that for?” Thor asked.

“For not telling me you were actually a God!” She laughed back at him.

“I did tell you!” Thor was confused but delighted at the same time. _For once Stark was right about something. Firecracker fits her perfectly._

“I didn’t think you were serious.” Hazel was smiling wide. “So, what are your Godly powers, Lord Thor.” She bowed in mock appreciation. Her grin spread further as Thor lifted up his hand which Mjolnir flew into. 

“Whoa.” She gapped. Thor flipped the hammer in his hand, catching it in the other. He didn’t mean to show off but his subconscious wanted her to be impressed. 

“Can I see?” Hazel’s eyes sparkled with curiosity as he made a few sparks fly from the handle. Thor laughed loudly, much to Hazel’s confusion.

“You can try.” Thor turned the hammer over to Hazel who grabbed it with both of her delicate hands. 

Thor released his grip allowing Mjolnir’s weight to fall into Hazel’s hands. Her eyes widened with shock as it pulled her arms to the floor. Hazel stumbled forward along with it. With a loud clunk the hammer landed upside-down with Hazel’s hands still gripping the handle. Hazel groaned with her face facing the floor.

“Hazel, are you alright?” Thor quickly leaned forward over Hazel. She turned onto her back and much to Thor’s surprise, she was laughing. 

“Jesus Christ, Thor. A little bit of a warning could’ve been in order.” Hazel’s grin was wider than ever. Thor sighed in relief. He put his arm under Hazel’s and hoisted onto her feet.

“What is that thing? “Hazel was still grinning, brushing off her gown. 

“Mjolnir, it can only be held by those who are worthy.” Thor bent down and picked the hammer up with ease. Just to annoy Hazel he gave it a little toss, spinning it in the air before catching it in his hand once more. Hazel rolled her eyes but was still impressed.

“So I’m not worthy?” Hazel asked as the two of them walked further into Thor’s room.

“I guess not.” Thor responded. Hazel looked disappointed. “Don’t worry.” Thor quickly added. “So far I am the only one able to wield its power.” Hazel smiled and rolled her eyes for at least the tenth time that morning.

“If you roll your eyes to much they will get stuck in the back of your head.” Thor continued as he began rifling through his closet. “I once heard that phrase from someone here on Midgaurd.”

“That’s just something people tell kids to keep them from rolling their eyes. My parents used to tell…” Her voice drifted off as her smile quickly disappeared. Thor felt something in switch his mind. For him it was almost physically painful to see Hazel in such distress. 

But as quickly as the frown had appeared on her face it had disappeared, now replaced with an obviously forced grin. 

“So, do you have any other special God clothes? Like the ones you wore yesterday?” Thor smiled at her remark as he pulled a long sleeved, navy shirt along with a pair of sweats that were much to small for him from the closet. 

“Here on Midguard I only have that one, it is my work uniform.” Thor handed Hazel the shirt who accepted it. She now had a more real smile replace the forced one. 

“Strange job, I guess.” Hazel looked around the room. At first Thor didn’t understand what she was looking for but then he got it.

“Oh sorry Lady Hazel, the bathroom is through that door over there.” After Thor called her Lady Hazel she rolled her eyes once more.

“You never listen, do you Lord Thor.” Now it was Thor’s turn to roll his eyes. He watched Hazel as she walked towards the bathroom. Thor couldn’t help but let his eyes drift across her bare back down to the loosely tied knot just above her pelvis. He forced himself to look away, not wanting to think of her in that sense but the thought still floated in his mind. 

Hazel turned the silver handle on the creamy white door and walked through, giving Thor one last look before closing it behind her.

Thor let out a long held in sigh. _What is this girl doing to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwww, the ship is beginning (I feel like I said that already but fuck it)
> 
> Tony becomes a little more caring in the next chapters so yay
> 
> I will try to introduce more characters in the next few chapters
> 
> This does take place before age of ultron and dark world but if you know something or someone you really like from a later movie (still in the MCU, I'm not a huge fan of crossovers, sorry) that you really want me to add say in the comments and I'll try :D
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you are enjoying, LOVE YA'LL <3 ^_^


	7. Borrowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a cute chapter for y'all
> 
> no warnings unless you don't like a bit of lighthearted joking/flirting (no one can tell) and floofy fluff
> 
> hope you enjoy and I'm just going to go on a whim that there are a lot of spelling errors here so sorry (not sorry)
> 
> ^_^ ENJOY ^_^

**Hazel’s POV**

Hazel pulled the door shut behind her as she entered the bathroom. The light was automatic and switched on when she entered the room. Much to her surprise the sink was lined with a few expensive looking products and some other things Hazel had never seen before.

 _Thor is quite the lady when it comes to beauty._ Hazel thought to herself as she picked up one particularly expensive looking bottle of some sort of men’s hair product.

Hazel placed the clothes down on the counter and stepped towards the toilet. She relieved herself before washing her hands and face. Her chest pains were returning as the pain medication began to wear off but there was also something else. She felt close to Thor although they had only spoken a few times, much closer than she held felt to someone in a long time. Hazel couldn’t help but hope there was some sort reciprocated connection coming from Thor but she quickly brushed the thought off. _Like an actual God would care about some mentally damaged human._

Hazel shook her head and tried to clean herself up the best she could with a small washcloth and the sink. She moved quickly as not to keep Thor waiting but it had been quite sometime since she had taken a shower. Although she did feel clean waking up in the hospital bed the previous day. _Someone must have washed me._ Hazel wondered who, hoping it might have been the blonde God. Once again she shook off the thought. _It was probably just a nurse._

Hazel quickly dried herself off using the edges of the washcloth, not wanting to waste any of Thor’s towels. She looked around the bathroom and noticed two small, silver doors hidden in a corner. One was labeled towels and the other laundry.

Hazel shrugged and disposed of the washcloth in the towel chute. Hazel then pulled the knot at the back of the hospital gown causing it to fall to the floor. She picked it up and threw it down the laundry chute. 

Hazel walked back to the sink only wearing a pair of black panties. She wasn’t sure where they were from as they weren’t hers but she didn’t think too much of it.

Thor’s shirt sat on the counter. Hazel picked it up and pulled it over her bare top half. As it brushed over her nose Hazel took in a deep breath. It smelled musky with some other scent she couldn’t quite place her finger on. She shivered, not knowing exactly why.

The navy blue fabric fell down a little further than the gown had, brushing against the back of her thigh. The sleeves were far to long and passed her fingers by a long shot. Hazel rolled the oversized arms up to the beginning of her biceps. 

She then picked up the sweats Thor had given her. They were obviously too narrow and short for Thor but too large as well for Hazel. She could’ve easily fit both legs in one pant hole. 

Hazel opted to go without.

Hazel looked at the mirror one more time, brushing some tangles out of her hair with her fingers before walking back towards the door. She pushed it open with ease and re-entered Thor’s bedroom, sweats in hand.

“They’re much too big.” Hazel laughed as she handed the pants back to Thor. He smiled in response though his cheeks turned pink at the same time. 

“Do you want something else to wear?” Thor asked. His eyes seemed to be drifting down her bare legs but snapped back up within seconds. 

“I think I’m fine for now.” Hazel played with the edge of the rolled up sleeve as it began to unfurl. 

“I think Stark wants you to meet the team.” Thor announced, breaking the once again uncomfortable silence. 

“The team?” Hazel was intrigued.

“The Avengers, we call ourselves. We are a team of superheroes, well that’s at least what Stark calls it.” 

Hazel’s eyes widened.

“So that’s why Captain America was here! And you, a God! Wow, I feel really irrelevant right now.” Hazel smiled and shook her head. 

“A beautiful maiden like you could never be irrelevant.” Hazel’s cheeks turned bright red at the comment. She turned her face away to look at the ground and fiddle with her sleeves a bit more. 

“Well, let us meet the team!” Thor announced enthusiastically, almost a little too much so. They both felt comfortable yet extremely nervous when around each other.

-//-

**Thor’s POV**

“A beautiful maiden like you could never be irrelevant.” The words left Thor’s mouth before he could think about what he was saying. _You fool. She probably thinks of you as some sort of freak of nature._

Hazel’s cheeks went crimson as she turned to look at the ground. Thor was glad she wasn’t currently looking at his also flustered face. 

“Well, let us meet the team!” Thor bellowed a little too loudly. _Stop acting like a fool!_ He mentally punched himself in the face for acting so strangely. For some reason he felt closer to Hazel than any other previous woman in his life yet at the same time was never farther. To distract himself he pulled on his boots.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Hazel looked back up at Thor, her cheeks reverted to their original tan sheen. 

Thor opened the door and gestured for Hazel to leave first before walking out and closing the door behind him. It clicked shut as the locks zipped into place.

“Such a gentleman.” Hazel joked. Thor smiled. He was doing that a lot with her around as she was constantly making jokes or bearing her own contagious grin. 

“Anything for you, My Lady.” Thor imitated a bow similar to how she had done earlier that morning. She laughed once again, a slight flush returning to her cheeks. 

“Again with the Lady thing. I might as well stop trying.” Hazel rolled her eyes and began walking towards the elevator at the end of the hall. Thor followed in pursuit, his large strides quickly catching up to her slightly shorter ones. 

He quickened his pace in order to press the elevator button for Hazel. She just laughed.

“What ever would I do without you.” Hazel lifted her hand to her forehead and feigned distress. Thor smiled once more. 

The elevator doors glided open a second later and Thor gestured for Hazel to move inside. She stepped in and Thor followed.

“They are probably all eating breakfast right now.” Thor announced, pressing one of the buttons on the inside of the elevator. It instantly began its descent. 

“So, how many of you are there?” Hazel questioned. She looked up to Thor from her spot next to him. The elevator wasn’t small yet their bodies were unnecessarily close. Thor didn’t mind and it didn’t look like Hazel did either.

“Gods or Avengers?” Thor returned.

“Both, I guess.”

“Well there are six Avengers, including me. Gods on the other hand, I wouldn’t know. There are many in the nine worlds.” Hazel seemed impressed.

“Is Loki a God?” Thor could tell his name caught on her tongue, almost like poison. He tensed, remembering Hazel’s state after his brother used his mind games on her. _I’ll move him to the prison tomorrow, and then I’ll never need to see the animal again._

“Yes, and he is my brother, although I wish he wasn’t.”

“I thought so.” 

“How did you know?”

“He called you brother in the plaza; I just wasn’t sure if it was actually true.”

“We might be related through blood but it doesn’t go any farther than that.”

“Okay, good.” Hazel seemed happy with that answer. Thor just hoped she wouldn’t hate him after knowing who he was related to.

As if on queue the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. A group of people sat around a wooden table, all eating their own different meals. The chattering going through the group died down quickly as they saw Thor step out the elevator with a girl wearing his shirt next to him. 

They weren’t quite sure what to think as Tony snickered from the small kitchen next to table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwwww
> 
> aaannnnddd Tony is being tony... as to be expected
> 
> I hope this isn't becoming cliche or cheesy (or not cheesy enough,ayy) or something 
> 
> if it isn't seeming realistic for their characters please tell me and I'll try to fix it
> 
> hope you enjoy, love y'all <3
> 
> btw there is some foreshadowing in here but I bet a buck no one will see it until I write the rest of the story, ayyyyy  
> and if you are anything like my (very lame and sad) self you reread the same fanfic so many times you see all those little things 
> 
> wow i really am trash
> 
> ill stop bye ^_^


	8. Shipment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor swearing but it is very minor :D
> 
> this one is also where a lot of characters are introduced or are just there so I hope I made them realistic ^_^
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

**Hazel’s POV**

Hazel felt everyone’s eyes turn to her and Thor as they entered the dining room. Tony snickered at the sight of her in Thor’s oversized shirt. 

“Everyone, this is Lady Hazel. She will be lodging with us for a while.” Thor broke the silence. Hazel resisted the urge to roll her eyes and give Thor a friendly punch on the shoulder knowing it would provoke an even more confused response from the group. Even though she felt uncomfortable with him called her a Lady, there was something oddly comforting and almost provoking about it.

“Hi.” Hazel waved awkwardly, still feeling four sets of eyes on her. Tony jokingly waved back and Steve, Bruce and another man she didn’t know smiled. Bruce stood up from his chair and walked towards Hazel.

“Good morning, Hazel. How are you feeling?” Bruce was quite direct and it took her a second to realize he was talking about her healing ribs. “I was awfully worried when you weren’t in your room this morning. Too much movement can cause more harm you know.” 

“I just needed some fresh air.” Hazel was looking down towards the ground, not wanting to say anything about the previous night.

“Any strenuous activities, firecracker?” Tony questioned loudly as he left the kitchenette with a mug in his hand, smirking at his own wit. Both Hazel and Thor went red. 

“N…No, nothing like that.” Bruce looked relieved, not wanting to ask the question himself. The rest of the room visibly lightened. 

“Seriously Tony? Give the girl a break, she just got here and she already has to deal with your bullshit.” Announced a female voice from behind Hazel which caused her to jump and spin around. 

“Natasha Romanov but you can just call me Nat.” The red haired woman clad in tight fitting work out clothes extended her hand to Hazel who took it hesitantly. _Damn she’s hot. Why is everyone in the God damn tower hot?_ Hazel let her arm fall back to her side. 

Natasha walked past the three people standing near the elevator and stepped into the kitchen. She began pulling things out of the cabinets. 

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get something to eat?” Natasha asked. Hazel stepped forward alongside Thor and Bruce. Bruce asked Hazel a few more questions about her pain and other health information. Within minutes and some random conversation switches, they were in a full blown discussion about biochemistry in the kitchen.

“You could never create an Android that powerful! I mean, you obviously have the AI technology already but where would you get a power source that is powerful enough to supply for it? And how would you make an entire flesh body? I get that you have a billionaire at your disposal but science only goes so far.” Hazel was intrigued at Bruce’s ideas. They were both grinning madly, obviously happy to have found someone with a similar passion. 

“Science only goes so far? I see. Well do you know who I am, firecracker?” Tony had been intently listening to the conversation waiting for a chance to jump in. Soon the three of them were conversing about all aspects of science ranging from astrophysics, which was Hazel’s personal favorite, to neurology.

Thor attempted to keep up with the conversation but was lost within seconds of their fast paced chatter. He watched from the side, overjoyed to see Hazel so comfortable around them yet still feeling a pang of jealously. 

After a little less than an hour, people began to leave. Thor stayed behind to watch Hazel, her thoughts and speech moving a million miles a minute. 

Hazel was still talking when a sudden pang of hunger rippled through her stomach. The unexpected pain caused her to clutch her stomach and bend over slightly. _Jesus, Hazel. When was the last time you ate?_ She thought back and couldn’t remember.

She felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders, keeping her steady. She looked up and saw Tony’s usually cocky looking face looking surprisingly concerned. 

“Hazel, what is it?” Bruce asked from by her side. Thor was quick on his feet and stood across from her in a second. 

“I…I think I just need something to eat.” As if on queue her stomach growled loudly.

“Better get firecracker some breakfast then.” Tony rubbed her shoulders as his hands were still sitting on them lightly. Hazel didn’t notice Thor clenching his jaw. Tony, however, did. He smirked and let his hands fall to his sides but not until after he let them drift across her arms. “Take whatever you like.” Tony picked up his now empty mug which was sitting on the counter and walked away, snickering.

-//-

_Thor’s POV_

Thor felt his body tense as he watched Tony move his hands down Hazel’s arms. It was mostly a comforting gesture but Thor knew Tony was trying to get on his nerves.

“Take whatever you like.” He announced before walking to the sink with a mug in hand. He dropped it off and looked back at Bruce, Hazel and him. He winked which caused Hazel’s cheeks to tint a light shade of pink. Thor subconsciously tensed again, grinding his teeth together.

“I better get going to.” Bruce announced, much more comfortable around Hazel now. He nodded at them both before leaving Thor and Hazel alone in the kitchen.

Hazel began opening cabinets, eyes widening at the sheer amount of food. Tony was known to be excessive. Thor began choosing a breakfast for himself as well, not knowing what to say.

She opted for a box of granola. Hazel grabbed the box and began looking for a bowl. She found one but it was way out of reach.

“Damn short people problems.” She grumbled as she extended her arms and fingers. They barely brushed the edge of the bowl. 

“Let me, Lady Hazel.” Thor enjoyed her pleased yet slightly sarcastic expression every time he called her lady. He assumed she secretly enjoyed it. 

“Thank you Lord Thor.” Thor felt a tingling sensation as his name left her tongue. _Is she the one?_ Thor knew that on Asgard they took love very seriously as they only fall in love once in a lifetime. He knew humans could fall in love more than once which worried him. If she happened to have feelings for him, which he doubted, they might be only temporary. 

Thor reached up into the cabinet and pulled down a brown bowl. He handed it to the smiling Hazel who took it gratefully.

“Whatever would I do without you?” Thor returned her smile. 

She then grabbed a spoon and some milk from the fridge. Thor pulled down his favorite Midgard breakfast item, pop tarts.

He followed Hazel who was now sitting at the kitchen table and pouring herself a bowl of cereal and milk. He sat across from her, placing his box of cinnamon pop tarts on the table. Hazel laughed.

“What? They are delicious.” Thor responded, opening the box and pulling out a pack. 

“I just didn’t expect a God to like human food, much less pop tarts. I thought you’d eat like, I don’t know, God food?” 

“And what might that be?” Thor opened the silver wrapping and ate one piece in two bites. Hazel gawked as he devoured the other and began with a second pack. 

“You realize those have more than 200 calories each, right?” Thor finished another two pop tarts and opened a third pack. Hazel had barely started on her cereal.

“That is not a problem.” Hazel rolled her eyes. 

“I can see that, but I’m guessing you don’t have pop tarts on…. Where are you from?” 

“Asgard and no, we don’t have pop tarts, sadly enough.”

“Wow, fancy name. And what did you call earth earlier?”

“Midgard.”

“Nice. So what’s it like on Asgard?” 

Thor began talking about his home in detail, staring at the entrance where the Bifrost was and onwards. He reminisced in his past while Hazel gratefully took in every detail. Thor didn’t miss out anything except the memories about Loki. Long after Hazel had finished her cereal and Thor his pop tarts they heard the elevator ding.

The pair of them turned around to see Natasha and Clint walking out of the elevator. Thor cut off his conversation and stood up. 

Clint walked towards Hazel who had stood up as well. He raised his hand out in front of him for Hazel to shake.

“Clint Barton.” He announced. Hazel shook his hand. “I saw you getting along pretty well with Bruce and Tony. It’s rare someone can keep up with their thought process so you must be pretty special.” Hazel smiled.

“Come on Clint.” Natasha interrupted. Her tone was serious but her kind smile betrayed her urgency. “We have business to attend to.”

“What is it?” Thor asked. 

“Tomorrow’s shipment, we need to discuss logistics. We are meeting the the briefing room in ten minutes.” Thor instantly knew what Natasha was talking about. _Loki._

“I’ll be there.” He looked down at Hazel. She seemed confused. “What about Hazel?”

Natasha and Clint looked hesitant. They exchanged whispers for a few seconds. 

“If this is some superhero stuff I’d hate to interrupt.” Hazel announced. “Although if you don’t mind I’d be more than happy to join.”

“It is about Loki.” Thor proclaimed, wanting Hazel to know about what was going on. Her eyes widened slightly but she didn’t say anything. Natasha and Clint looked at him warningly, not wanting him to give away too much. “He is being shipped to a more secure facility.”

“Oh wow, that’s pretty extreme. I guess I’ll leave you to it then.” She looked slightly disappointed. 

“I’m sorry Hazel, but this is a very dangerous and we don’t want to get you involved.” Natasha looked sympathetic.

“She already is involved.” Thor stated. “He attacked her, twice.” Thor let it slip before he knew what he was saying.

“What do you mean, twice?” Natasha demeanor had changed to a slightly more protective one upon hearing the information.

“Last night, when she was walking around the tower, she accidently found Loki’s cell. He did or said something, I don’t know but it was horrible.”

“Jesus Thor, why didn’t you say earlier?” Clint asked.

“I didn’t think Hazel wanted anyone to know.” Thor responded, slightly agitated.

“I’m right here and I was perfectly okay with you telling them. You could’ve just asked.” Hazel voiced.

“After whatever he did to her, I believe she has the right to know what is happening.” Thor continued, coming to Hazel’s defense.

Natasha and Clint exchanged more whispers. After a few seconds they nodded in agreement.

“She can come, under one condition, she is not to tell anyone outside the tower. We need to keep this silent as not to add complications.” Natasha announced.

“Really! Oh, okay! Yes, I won’t tell anyone, like I have anyone to tell, but still!” Hazel was ecstatic. 

“Then we better get moving if we want to make the meeting.” Natasha turned on her heel with Clint in pursuit. Although serious, they both had grins on their faces, obviously amused by Hazel’s overjoyed response. 

Hazel and Thor followed them into the elevator before it began its ascent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nice nice nice
> 
> THE SHIP IS SAILING (Thazel is the ship name, it has been decided as it sure as hell is not going to Hor...)
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter and I am also praying there are not too many mistakes :):
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated, love y'all
> 
> and I am going to try to recommend another fan fic to read in the mean time every chapter from now on so here is one I have been enjoying: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6641845/chapters/15194827
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!!


	9. Briefing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay another chapter :D
> 
> sorry for not updating this in a few days, I was just lacking motivation and creativity... sorry
> 
> hope you enjoy! (and no warnings, btw ^_^)

**Hazel’s POV**

“At zero eight hundred hours tomorrow we will remove the package from the cell.” As the man who had introduced himself as Nick Fury was briefing the group of superheroes Hazel subconsciously cringed. Although Loki had done some terrible things, she didn’t believe he deserved to be treated like an object. 

They were all sitting around a semi-circle table in a room without windows. Hazel recognized all but one face. She was sitting at the end of the right side of the table in a chair pulled up from another room. On her left sat Thor. It continued with Tony, Bruce, Steve, Natasha and finally a man with dirty blond hair she didn’t know. 

The only exit was a locked, heavy, metal door behind them. On the wall in front of Hazel sat a massive screen which took up the entire wall. Well, it was more like a glass plate with images being projected on it. Currently a large map of New York with multiple paths and points labeled on it was being displayed. Along with the map were a few smaller images of mysterious objects which looked like they belonged in a torture chamber. They were quite small pictures but from the looks of it there was a golden pair of handcuffs along with some sort of muzzle. 

“Before the package is removed from the cell these will be placed on it.” Fury tapped the corner of the screen and the images Hazel had been looking at earlier were enlarged, replacing the map. Hazel was right, they were some sort of handcuffs and a muzzle. Another image which she hadn’t noticed before was also besides the two. It was a collar. _This isn’t right. He’s not an animal._ Hazel bit down on her lip to stop herself from coming to his defense. She knew that their mind had been made up and there was no way she could win against these literal super humans. Hazel was so on edge Thor’s loud voice next to her made her jump.

“Brother Fury.” Thor began. Fury seemed agitated but slightly humored by the fact that Thor had just called him brother.

“What is it Thor, we are kind of on a tight schedule.” Fury continued. All eyes were on Thor now.

“The handcuffs were used on Loki last time, correct?”

“Why would that even matter?”

“Just answer the question.” 

“Yes, now can we move on?”

“Well, if he has touched them before he could have begun trying to decipher the magical bindings on them which means he could possibly dismantle them.” 

“How likely is this?” 

“Unlikely, but possible.”

“Well then it can wait, we will continue as planned.” Fury began to continue his plan but Thor interrupted.

“If he manages to break out the cuffs he could escape. Just give me a few days in Asgard and I can get the sorcerers to produce a new pair.

“We don’t have a few days, Thor!” Fury was raising his voice, obviously frustrated with the God. “You said it yourself that it was unlikely. We could just get more guards and everything will work out fine.”

“But Brother…” Thor was cut off.

“Enough, I’m done with your magic bullshit Thor. If it were up to me I’d just shoot the bastard in the head but it was your choice to move him. Now, have you had enough?”

Thor didn’t answer. He just stared up at Fury who was now just inches from were he was seated. 

“Good.” Fury turned on his heel and moved back to the screen. “Now as I was saying.”

Hazel could sense Thor’s frustration. She wanted to believe that Loki was as dangerous as he sounded but it just seemed too far fetched. The concept that Gods are real was already new in her mind, now magic? Hazel couldn’t think much further than that at the moment. 

“By zero eight thirty I want the package in the truck and on this first path.” Fury continued as a red line lit up on the map that had just zoomed back into view. “If there are any issues we can switch to either the second or third path at any of the marked points.” Two more lines in blue and yellow lit up along with quite a few pin points on the red path.

“At ten hundred we should be out of the city with plenty of time to spare. At this point…” A large green light lit up at the upper edge of the map. “…we will have reached the drop off point were Thor will be able to safely transport him to wherever.” 

“Asgard.” Thor announced. He was still fuming with annoyance. 

“Yeah, what he said. Any issues with the plan?” No one spoke but then again Fury didn’t give them time to. “Good. Now hit the sack, we have a long day ahead of us.” 

A loud sound came from the door as it unlocked and the team began filing through it. Hazel stood up and walked behind Thor who was silently brewing in anger. Before she made it to the door she felt a hand grab her upper arm. Hazel spun around, preparing a punch but came face to face with an eye patched man.

“Be careful with him.” Fury stated, releasing her arm. 

“What do you mean?” Hazel responded. She was slightly confused. 

“Thor, he’s quite the personality.” Hazel scoffed and Fury looked down at her quite seriously.

“Don’t toy with me girl, I only let you in here because I heard the package roughed you up a bit. You deserve to know what’s going on.” Fury’s voice was stern.

“Stop calling him the package, he’s still a person you know.” Now it was Fury’s turn to scoff.

“If you knew what he has done you wouldn’t say that.” 

“No one deserves to be treated like that, I don’t care what they did.”

Fury just shook his head.

“You have a lot to learn little girl.” Fury began walking out the door but turned to face Hazel in the doorframe. “And take my advice, be careful. A lot of women have gone after that blonde God of yours and none of them got anything in return but heartbreak.”

“Like I’m going to take relationship advice from a man who calls people packages.” Hazel almost spat.

Fury just chuckled and turned around, continuing out the door. Hazel had decided she didn’t like Nick Fury very much but she couldn’t help but think about his words. Was she really no more than the God’s fling? She didn’t want to believe it but deep inside she was pretty sure it was true. Hazel shook her head trying to clear her thoughts but doubt still raced through her mind. She was so occupied by her emotions that she didn’t see Thor standing directly in front of the door and she ran straight into him.

“Oh shit, sorry.” Hazel sputtered as she backed away from Thor. 

“What did he say to you?” Thor’s words were direct but still kind. 

“Nothing.” Hazel lied, a little to quickly she realized soon after. Even if Thor did notice, he didn’t say anything about it.

“Stark gave me this.” Thor reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket and reached it out to Hazel. Hazel took it from his hands and opened it. There was nothing but two lines of letters and numbers.

“What is this?” 

“The top number is your room.” Thor pointed to the top set of numbers and letters. “And the bottom is the room code.”

“Wow.” Hazel didn’t know what else to say. “I don’t know how to thank you!” Hazel wrapped her arms around Thor’s waist, pulling him in for a hug. Thor froze for a second but soon after wrapped his own arms around her body.

“Don’t thank me me, thank Stark.” Thor chuckled. After a few seconds they released their embrace. “Come, I’ll show you the way.” Thor gestured to an elevator on the far end of the hall that lead to the briefing room.

“Why thank you Lord Thor.” Hazel did a mock curtsey before beginning her walk by Thor’s side to the elevator. They both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww cute 
> 
> not much else to say so I guess bye and love y'all <3


	10. New Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings for this chapter? at least I don't think...  
> oh well
> 
> hope you enjoy ;)

**Thor’s POV**

Thor felt his frustration at Fury growing as he continuously didn’t listen to his warnings. Sure the chance of Loki escaping was slim but still, it was possible.

He was broken from his train of thought as Hazel ran into him with a light oomph.

“Oh shit, sorry.” She looked frazzled and Thor suddenly felt defensive. The only other person in the room with her had been Fury and he knew that Fury would have a few choice words with Hazel. 

“What did he say to you?” His words came out a little too direct but Hazel didn’t seem to mind. However, the second she responded Thor knew something was wrong.

“Nothing.” Her response was far to quick and Thor could hear a waver in her answer but he decided not to act upon it. He didn’t want to upset her. She didn’t say anything else after that so Thor decided to break the silence. He pulled a sheet of folded paper out of his pocket and gave it to Hazel which he noticed was still wearing his shirt.

“Stark gave me this.” Thor once again knew that his words came out too direct. _At least explain to the lady what it is._

“What is this?”

_See, you should’ve told her what it was first!_

“The top number is your room.” Thor began, pointing at the top row signifying the floor number and room. “And the bottom is the room code.” Hazel mouth spread into a big smile. _She really is more beautiful when she smiles._ Thor couldn’t help but grin in response. 

“Wow.” Hazel seemed lost for words. “I don’t know how to thank you!” Thor felt awkward as she leaned in for a hug. _Stop being a fool and hug her back!_ Thor internally screamed to himself. He wrapped his arms around her muscular yet small body, admiring every curve he felt. After a few seconds she let go although Thor wished they could’ve held on a little longer.

“Don’t thank me, thank Stark.” Thor was being honest. This wasn’t his tower, it was Tony’s. “Come, I’ll show you the way.” Thor wanted to hook her arm and lead her up to her room which was just down the hall from his from his but decided against it. He didn’t know if his feelings were being reciprocated. Thor instead opted for showing her the way through gestures. 

“Why thank you, Lord Thor.” Her words were followed by an exaggerated curtsey which they both laughed at. He loved it when she called him Lord Thor but he would never admit it.

-//-

**Hazel’s POV**

During the short elevator ride Hazel cracked jokes with Thor. They were feeling much more comfortable around each other which allowed them to have normal conversations, or in their case, a never-ending stream in jokes. Thor especially enjoyed her puns which always resulted in loud bellows of laughter. He also made some jokes that he had learnt on earth but he often forgot the punchline and they were laughing more about the times it took for him to get the joke correct than the actual thing.

“How do you get an elephant out of the trunk?” Thor asked as they walked down the hallway that Hazel recognized as were Thor’s room was. 

“I think you mean how do you get an elephant out of a car and the trunk is the answer.” Hazel was breathless from previous laughter.

“Oh no.” Thor chuckled again. _Nice to see he has a good sense of humor._

Thor stopped a few rooms away from his. Hazel almost ran into him for the second time that day but quickly stopped herself.

“This is your room.” Thor gestured to the door in front of him. Hazel looked down at the sheet of paper in her hand and walked over to the door. A keypad sat underneath the door handle. 

“8-3-6-1-3-0-2-5” Hazel began pressing the buttons as she whispered them under her breath. The door beeped once and a little green light illuminated above the keypad. Hazel tried the door handle and it turned easily. She pushed the door open into the dark room. Before stepping in she turned to Thor.

“Thank you for everything.” She began. Hazel knew that Thor would say something along the lines of how she shouldn’t be thanking him so she cut him off with a kiss. She had to stand on her toes to reach his soft, warm lips for what felt like an eternity but probably was only a second or two. Hazel pulled away but before either one could respond to what just happened she stepped further back into the room and shut the door.

She leaned into it, staring into the darkness before letting her face fall into her hands. _What the hell did I just do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYAYAY A KISS FINALLY  
> but awkward to say the least 
> 
> I hope this story isnt moving too fast (although I am used to writing much slower story lines so this might just seem fast to me then...)   
> if it is going too fast please tell me and I'll slow it down :) 
> 
> love y'all and thank you for all the positive feedback! I'm really glad you guys seem to like it ^_^
> 
> btw here's another fan fic recommendation for while you wait:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532096/chapters/14943847
> 
> btw the fic i recommended is very sexual ;) ;) wink wink but here you go anyway


	11. Lavender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter for y'all
> 
> there is a lot of description in this chapter so it is kinda long but I hope you like it!!!
> 
> love y'all ^_^

**Thor’s POV**

Thor froze when Hazel’s mouth pressed into his. Her lips were soft and warm. He felt a warm shudder run through his body as she held herself against him. Thor wanted to wrap his hand in her hair and pull her closer but he didn’t know how to make a move. After what felt like an eternity she stepped away, shock in her eyes. Thor wanted to say something, anything, but nothing came out. She disappeared into her room and shut the door.

 _You should have said something!_ Thor was cursing at himself. He wanted to knock on the door and see if she was okay but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Thor stood there for a solid minute, staring at the door, before walking in silence back to his room. 

He typed in the code, still in shock, and entered his room. Thor left the lights off and pulled off his shoes before laying on his bed. The sheets were still unmade and smelled like Hazel’s lavender perfume. He could still feel a tingling sensation on his lips.

 _She will be the death of me._ Thor thought to himself before falling into a lustful sleep.

-//-

**Hazel’s POV**

Hazel didn’t know how long she sat leaning against the door. She expected tears to fall but none came. The kiss had felt so right but she wasn’t sure if Thor felt the same. He had tensed when she pressed her lips against his.

 _Why did you do that?_ Hazel was mentally slapping herself. _Now you can never be friends._ But Hazel was lying to herself. She wanted to be more than friends.

Finally, Hazel gathered the strength to pull herself up from the floor, dragging herself to the light switch. She flicked it up allowing a warm light to illuminate the room. The room was similar to Thor’s but looked newer and was lacking personal effects. Before she walked away she noticed a sticky note on the wall next to the switch. Hazel pulled it down and read it out loud in a hushed whisper.

“Check the closet, firecracker.” Hazel rolled her eyes, knowing Tony had left the note. _He’s never going to let that go, is he…_

Hazel walked into the main bedroom and looked around. On the far wall sat a massive window stretching from the floor to the celling. Beyond it was showing a view of the glowing city below. Hazel would never have enough of this view. On the left wall was a large bed covered in cream colored sheets and pillows. Above the bed sat a large blue abstract painting which could best be described as an open ocean. Hazel liked it. 

A portion of the wall behind her stuck out to create another room which Hazel knew was the bathroom. The door was in the short hallway type area where she had been sitting in earlier. Leaning against the extended wall was a massive closet. Hazel pulled open the doors and gasped. From top to bottom was filled with jeans, skirts, shirts, tank tops, dresses, shoes and more. She had never been a huge fan of clothes but seeing all of this got her excited.

Another note was stuck on the inside of the closet door. Hazel read this one out loud in similar fashion to the first one.

“I had JARVIS scan you for a size, before you think I’m some sort of creep. Hope these are your style.” Hazel was grateful for Tony’s donation but couldn’t help but think how expensive everything must have been. She leafed through layers of soft fabrics, pulling out a few items which she really liked to look at them closer. She was impressed, Tony or JARVIS, whoever had bought all of this, had gotten her style pretty spot on. 

Everything was some sort of shade of black or grey except for the occasional maroon or emerald green. At least three slightly different pairs of combat boots lined the shoe rack on the bottom of the closet. Hazel opened the other two pairs of doors and continued to be shocked. Behind one of them there was more clothes but behind the other was an endless pile of accessories. Miniature shelves were lined with sunglasses, bracelets, earrings, rings, watches and necklaces. Hazel never knew one person could have so much clothes but now it was her. She didn’t know what else to do so she closed the doors and walked back towards the bathroom door.

She walked through the door and entered the tiled room. The lights flipped on automatically illuminating the room with a similar yellow toned lighting. 

A large bath sat in one corner of the room, behind it a shower. Everything was a crisp white and looked brand new. Tucked away in another corner was a toilet. The entire wall on her right was lined with a marble countertop which was only broken by a single lavish looking sink. The wall above the counter was covered up to the celling by a mirror. 

_Stark really knows how to get it done._

On the countertop sat a few unopened bottles containing lotion, hand soap and facial wash which Hazel assumed were more expensive gifts from Tony. There was also a cup containing a tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush. _How did he even get all of this at such short notice?_ Hazel decided to stop questioning things. This was Tony Stark she was talking about. Hazel was about to get into the shower which contained more bottles of what she assumed were shampoo, conditioner and body wash but she noticed another sticky note on the mirror. 

“I don’t know shit about makeup so you and Natasha can go buy some later.” Hazel read aloud. Hazel couldn’t help but smile. First of all, it was amusing to read Tony’s notes, she could almost hear his voice in her head. Second of all she felt happy, and safe. Both of these she hadn’t felt in a long time. Her whole life she had grown up poor and after the war it hadn’t been any different. She found it hard to keep a job without getting bored or messing it up somehow. Having all of this was a new feeling.

Hazel finally decided to take her shower before it got too late. She wanted to join in Loki’s transport and she wasn’t sure if they were going to wait up for her if she overslept.

Hazel began pulling off her underwear and the oversized shirt, only leaving her pair of dog tags on. She remembered she was wearing Thor’s shirt just before she threw it into the laundry chute. Hazel was hit by some sort of emotional wave before deciding to wear it again later. She placed it on the counter top by the sink and reached into the glass shower. Hazel pulled the handle forward as a barrage of steaming hot water came streaming like rain from the celling. 

“Fuck!” Hazel yelled as it burnt her skin. She swore at herself again to keep quite, not wanting to wake up anyone else. Hazel braced herself, reaching past the water which scalded her skin before quickly turning the handle slightly colder. She retracted her hand but by the time it reached her body the water had already cooled down.

Hazel reached out tentatively to feel the water before stepping in. It was now the perfect temperature. Hazel always liked it when the water was a little too hot. 

After not having taken a shower in a while the clean water felt heavenly against her skin. Hazel allowed the water to flow over her, soaking her hair before begin to clean herself. On the wall was a small shelf. Four different bottles sat on it along with a brand new shaving razor. Hazel was relieved, it had been a while since she shaved. 

Upon closer inspection there was a bottle of lavender scented shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream and body wash, all of which came from the same expensive looking brand. 

“How the hell did he know I like lavender?” Hazel decided once again not to question it. She pulled the shampoo off of the shelf and poured a little in her palm. The calming scent of lavender hit her nose as she rubbed the shampoo in her hair. Hazel sighed, feeling clean again.

As the shampoo soaked in her hair Hazel began shaving her legs and arm pits. After a few minutes Hazel rinsed the shampoo out and replaced it with conditioner. Before washing the conditioner out Hazel scrubbed down her body with body wash. Now that she was clean she stepped out of the shower onto the fluffy white bathmat. In between the shower and the bath was a rack containing different sized towels. She pulled the biggest one off the bottom shelf allowing herself to sink into its plushness. It was almost as long as her as she wrapped it around her chest before pulling another smaller towel out to wrap around her hair.

Hazel walked over to the large mirror adorning the wall above the sink and looked into her own brown eyes. Her parents had called her Hazel due to her eye color which was quite accurate although now they were rimmed with red and surrounded by black due to the lack of sleep. It was still early in the evening but tomorrow they were having a long day so Hazel decided to crash early.

Hazel turned on the tap and washed her face with the also lavender scented face wash. 

“Damn, this is like lavender paradise.” Hazel loved it. She pumped a bit of the lotion onto her hands and rubbed it on her face. Hazel pulled the toothpaste out of the cup and put some on the toothbrush. _Thank God this isn’t also lavender flavored._ Hazel thought to herself as she brushed her teeth. She used another cup which she had noticed behind the one with the toothpaste and toothbrush in it to rinse her mouth as well as drinking a bit of water.

Hazel then began opening the drawers under the counter. Most were empty other than one containing feminine hygiene products and another with a few bottles of deodorant. 

“Damn, he really did think of everything.” Hazel muttered out loud before finding what she currently needed. She pulled out a hair dryer from the final drawer and plugged it into the wall. In the same drawer there was a hair brush which Hazel was grateful for as she pulled it through her tangled mess as the hot air blasted it.

Her dirty blonde hair was only just below her shoulders but it took nearly ten minutes to dry it due to its thickness. Once she was done Hazel unplugged the hair dryer and replaced it back in the drawer. She left the hairbrush on the counter knowing she’d need it tomorrow. 

Hazel yawned and decided it was finally time to go to bed. She pulled the towel off of her body and placed it in the towel chute along with the one she had used to wrap her hair earlier.

She then pulled Thor’s shirt back on, inhaling his musky scent before leaving the bathroom. The lights flipped off as she left the bathroom.

Hazel turned off the main light switch in the room and pulled the curtains closed. The only light was now coming from the digital alarm clock on the nightstand. Hazel sat on the bed and pulled the alarm clock up to her. It took a few swear words and hits on the top of the clock before Hazel got an alarm for 6:30 on. She knew it was early but she didn’t want to be late.

Hazel replaced the clock on the nightstand before pulling the covers on top of her. She lay her head on top of one of the pillows, sinking into its softness. _I wonder what Thor is thinking of right now._ Hazel thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Little did she know he was dreaming of her right the second and it wasn’t the cleanest of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tsk tsk tsk Thor is thinking dirty thoughts ;) wink wink nudge nudge
> 
> sorry if this was too much detail (or just badly written) please tell me your opinions :)  
> also I apologize if it was just plain unrealistic... I'm not very good at writing and I tend to go a bit overboard :X
> 
> oh well, hope y'all liked it <3 ^_^


	12. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta change the tags since SMUT  
> but also angst and rape/non-conish stuff so sad 
> 
> hope you enjoy or feel sad or idk, just be you (that doesn't even make sense so imma just leave)

**Thor’s POV**

_Hazel’s plump lips crashed into Thor’s. She was hovering on top of him as they sunk into his bed. Hazel had her palms placed on either side of him to keep her balance. However, it didn’t take long for Hazel to give up control and for Thor to take it._

_Thor grabbed her waist and spun her around. Thor heard her let out a light squeak which only turned him on more._

_He pressed his body into Hazel’s. He pushed his lips back into hers with a passionate fury. She reached her hands up to his head and tangled her fingers in his hair._

_Thor then broke his kiss long enough to begin pulling his shirt off of her._

BEEP BEEP BEEP 

The alarm blared through the room as Thor groaned. He looked over at the clock as it continued to scream out its incessant sound. 

“Shut up!” Thor groaned, smashing his fist into the clock. He had never been a morning person, or God for that matter. He groaned again, staring at the ceiling. 

A light knock came from the door and Thor turned his head to face it. The last thing he wanted right now was to talk to someone. _It’s probably Steve, he’s always up early._

Thor trudged to the door, pulling it open with a lot of force to reveal a shocked Hazel. He noticed she was wearing normal clothes meaning Stark’s delivery must have come through.

“Oh, sorry Lady Hazel. I didn’t know it was you.” Thor apologized. Her eyes moved down his torso and stopped. He looked down. Morning wood. _Shit, shit, shit._ Thor had never been much of a swearer but this seemed appropriate timing. 

“Umm, sorry did I wake you?” Hazel asked, suppressing a giggle. Thor attempted in vain to hide himself behind the half open door. 

“No, I had just woken up.”

“I can see.” Hazel bit back another laugh. “Well, I just came by to ask you what floor breakfast is at, I already forgot.” Hazel hit her head in mock confusion. 

“Fourteenth floor.” Thor answered quickly. He wanted this conversation to be over quickly.

“Okay then. Will I see you there?” 

“What time is it?” 

“How do you not know?”

“I broke my clock.” Hazel let out her contained laugh and rolled her eyes.

“Last time I checked it was almost 7:00.”

“Thank you, Lady Hazel. I’ll see you soon.” 

Hazel waved before leaving and Thor quickly shut the door. He let out a large sigh before walking into the bathroom. His “incident” was already almost gone.

Thor shook his head before getting ready for the day.

-//-

**Hazel’s POV**

_“Let her go you fucker!” Hazel screamed at the group of tormenters. A younger girl struggled against two men who were pushing her up against the concrete wall of the alley. She tried to scream but one of the men clamped her mouth shut with his hand._

_“Get your hands off her!” Hazel continued to shout but it was no use. She was being held back by two other men with a group of at least four others surrounding them. Hazel decided to take a different approach._

_“Please, she’s just a kid!” Hazel half screamed half cried as she watched the two other men push further into the younger girl. The other men watched greedily from the sidelines “Just get your hands off my sister, take me instead!”_

_“Oh you’ll have your turn soon enough, pretty girl.” One of the men holding her back whispered in her ear. Hazel shivered as his moist breath seeped around her ear, the scent of rotting teeth meeting her nostrils._

_Hazel knew there was nothing she could do._

_“Close your eyes sis, please just close your eyes. It’ll all be over soon.” Hazel begged as the other men laughed. One of the men holding Hazel’s sister against the wall began undoing his buckle._

_Hazel screwed her eyes shut, waiting in terror for the screams of her sister. Tears were being squeezed out of her eyes as the men around her laughed evilly._

_“Police! Put the girl down!” Hazel’s eyes flew open to see a group of uniform clad officers rush into the dark alley. The men shoved Hazel to the ground. Then there was a gunshot._

_Hazel flew up. Her sister was lying facedown, blood running from underneath her._

_“No no no no no no!” Hazel screamed repeatedly, stumbling to her sister. The men had long since run away and half of the police were in pursuit._

_“No! Sis! No no no!” Hazel was desperate. She grabbed her body, laying her in her arms. “We’re safe now, say something. Say something!”_

_A hand grabbed her shoulder but Hazel pushed it away._

_“Please, no!” Hazel screamed at the body but the pulse was long gone. “No no no…”_

“No no no!” Hazel flew up into a sitting position. Her bed was a mess; covers were everywhere including tangled around her body. Her breathing was erratic as she tried to wipe the memories from her mind.

Images of her sister dead in her arms were burnt into the back of her retina. Hazel began sobbing. She curled into a ball and sat there for who knows how long until the alarm interrupted her pain. She looked over the clock which read 6:30 before turning the alarm off.

“Snap out of it Hazel, you have work to do.” Hazel rubbed her blotchy eyes before untangling herself from the sheets. Usually when she had flashbacks like that she would lie there the entire day. She didn’t have a job currently or anyone who’d miss her. 

Hazel padded into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She decided against a shower knowing she would stand under the stream until the water wet cold which probably wouldn’t happen any time soon as this was Stark Tower.

She kind of wished she had some makeup to conceal the dark bags under her eyes and some red spots dotted around her cheeks but knew better than to complain.

Hazel grabbed the brush off the counter were she had left it the previous night and attempted to tame the unruly knots but it wasn’t working. 

“Fuck you wavy hair.” Hazel cursed under her breath. Hazel then opted for a messy bun after finding a few hair ties in the drawer behind the hair dryer. 

After relieving herself and washing her hands, Hazel walked back into the main bedroom. She opened the closets and couldn’t help but sigh at seeing all the clothes again. 

Hazel leafed through the layers of clothing a little longer then she probably should have until she picked a set. It was halfway through March and the air still was chilly so Hazel opted for a long pair of black jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. On top of the shirt she pulled on a military style black jacket which fit snuggly over her skin. 

Hazel opened the accessory side of the closet and sighed again. She still wasn’t used to having all this. She picked out a few silver rings to wrap around her fingers but decided to keep her dog tags on. Hazel hadn’t taken them off since the war and didn’t want to change that.

In the lower drawers which Hazel hadn’t checked before were bras and underwear, all of which surprisingly fit. The thought of Tony buying her underwear caused her to blush slightly. She also had no idea how JARVIS had managed to get her sizes for something so intimate but Hazel decided not to question it. Underneath her clothes she had picked a simple pair of black panties and a matching bra. There were a few pieces that were slightly fancier but nothing too hot which Hazel was fine with. She was happy Tony hadn’t chosen something too sexy because it would’ve made her feel even more awkward about the whole thing.

For the finishing touch Hazel pulled out a pair of black combat boots that went up to about a quarter of her thigh.

Hazel decided against a bag as she had nothing to put in it. She groaned realizing her phone must have fallen out somewhere at some point in the past few insane days. Knowing there was nothing she could do about it she decided to just ignore it. It wasn’t like she was going to be making any calls soon anyway.

She closed the closet doors and switched off the lights before walking towards the elevator. Halfway there she realized she had no idea where she would go from there. It was almost seven so she still had plenty of time but wasn’t quite sure what to do. 

Hazel then decided breakfast but soon realized she had no idea where to go. Last time she had been wandering around the tower she ended up at Loki’s cell so she decided the best course of action would be to ask Thor.

 _Wait, oh shit._ Hazel thought to herself right before she knocked on the door. She remembered kissing him the previous night and wasn’t so sure how he’d react to her now. Of course she wanted to be more than friends but Hazel was pretty sure the God had better girls in his life than her. _Hopefully he won’t say anything._

After a few deep breaths Hazel raised her fist to knock on the door, only hesitating a second. A muffled groan came from inside the room and Hazel suppressed the urge to laugh. _Even Gods aren’t morning people._

She was about to knock again when the door swung open revealing a very sleepy looking Thor. 

“Oh, sorry Lady Hazel. I didn’t know it was you.” He seemed shocked to see her standing in the doorway but Hazel barely noticed. Her attention was on something else.

Subconsciously her eyes had been drifting down his torso meeting a bulge in his pants. She snapped her eyes back up, resisting the urge to bite her lip.

“Umm, sorry did I wake you?” Hazel asked was suppressing a giggle. Thor seemed to be doing some dance with the door in an attempt to hide his bottom half. Hazel tried to ignore it.

“No, I had just woken up.”

“I can see.” Hazel was having trouble not laughing. “Well, I just came by to ask you what floor breakfast is at, I already forgot.” She tapped her head against her palm to emphasize the point.

“Fourteenth floor.” Thor answered a little to quickly.

“Okay then. Will I see you there?” 

“What time is it?” 

“How do you not know?”

“I broke my clock.” Hazel finally let out her laugh which she had been trying so hard to contain.

“Last time I checked it was almost 7:00.”

“Thank you, Lady Hazel. I’ll see you soon.” 

Thor shut the door behind him and Hazel began making her way to the elevator. 

_At least he didn’t bring up the kiss._ She thought to herself as she pressed the button labeled fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn Thor, and also poor Hazel...  
> so much shit go down in her life
> 
> if you haven't been able to tell from reading my fics i specialize in pain and suffering so enjoy :D


	13. Removal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys (if anyone is even reading this) I'm soooosososooosososo sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER  
> I've been really busy with my other fic and have had total writers block...  
> I'll try to update this one much more often and i hope you enjoy this (sorry but its kinda boring) chapter
> 
> no warnings btw :)

**Hazel’s POV**

Everyone but Bruce and Thor were downstairs in the breakfast area when Hazel arrived. Hazel realized she looked very out of place as everyone but Tony was wearing some sort of uniform. Steve was adorned in spangled colors which Hazel had often seen on TV. Clint and Natasha were both wearing black combat gear. 

She stepped into the kitchen and began rifling around the cupboards until eventually pulling down a pack of cheerios and a bowl. 

As she began to prepare her breakfast Hazel was startled by a sharp smack on her behind. 

“What the…” Hazel spun around to see Tony grinning like a child and Steve rolling his eyes by the coffee machine. “Seriously Tony?”

“Thor probably wouldn’t be too happy if he heard about this.” Natasha had walked into the kitchen area and was leaning against the countertop. Hazel couldn’t help but blush. She wasn’t quite sure what was going on between her and Thor but she was pretty sure there was something.

“Not happy about what?” Hazel spun around again to see Thor walking out of the elevator. _Damn._

He was wearing his full Godly outfit which Hazel couldn’t help but admire, his bright red cape flowing behind him with every large step.

“Nothing.” Tony interjected, busying himself with the coffee machine which Steve had now left. Natasha rolled her eyes and left.

Hazel scoffed and finished making her cereal, pouring herself a cup of coffee before bringing it to the dining table. Thor had grabbed his pop tarts and was already sitting down making conversation with an aggravated looking Clint. 

“Thor, how many times do I have to tell you not to talk to me in the morning. I hate mornings.” Clint rubbed his eyes to add emphasis.

“Sorry brother Clint.” Thor turned to Steve who was sitting across the table and began talking again.

Hazel shook her head and sat in between Thor and Tony. Tony smirked and Hazel rolled her eyes.

“So, is everybody ready for today?” Tony asked.

“I sure as hell hope so.” Clint responded.

“Well then let’s get too it.” 

Hazel rushed to finish her cereal as they began to stand up. She followed the group into the elevator which was much too cramped for them all. 

As the elevator flew down Hazel felt her back being pushed into Thor. She turned her head slightly and looked up at Thor. He seemed to be concentrating very hard on a spot on the ceiling so Hazel decided to leave him alone.

By the time the elevator doors opened everyone seemed relieved to get out. They filed into the all to familiar basement in which she had been in not so long ago. The only thing that was different was that the room was filled with guards and Fury was standing in front to greet them.

“Let’s get this party started.” Fury announced before turning on his heel and walking to the cage. 

Loki was standing in the middle of the cage, staring directly forward. Hazel felt his cold eyes lock with hers. His smirk caused a shiver to run down Hazel’s spine as she followed the Avengers to the cage. She quickened her step to catch up with Thor until she was walking directly behind him

They were almost at the glass box but everyone stopped. Hazel almost ran straight into Thor but caught herself just in time. Thor took something from one of the guards which Hazel couldn’t see.

He continued walking forward, stopping directly in front of the glass. Hazel felt herself holding her breath as Thor typed in the code to the box. With a quiet whoosh the front door slid open. She heard the all to familiar sound of guns loading, all of them pointed to Loki.

He raised his hands in mock surrender before putting them in front of him. Never once did Loki break his eye contact with Hazel. Even when she looked away he kept staring straight forward. 

Thor clipped the large cuffs around Loki’s wrists and pulled some sort of metal mask over his face. Even though his mouth was covered Hazel could tell that he was smirking. _Forget what I said about not treating this guy like an animal, he’s a creep._

Thor lead Loki out of the cage, all the guns following his movements. They stopped once the both of them were completely out of the glass box.

Without warning the entire room began to shake. Hazel stumbled slightly, grabbing onto one of the metal bars. _How the hell are all these guys standing still?_ No one had seemed fazed by the sudden movement.

Hazel soon regained her balance and noticed something. The entire room was moving upwards. _What the fuck?_

The celling began to fold outwards, revealing another tall roof above it. _At least we don’t have to take the elevator now._

Once the raised platform had peaked into the new room Hazel realized it wasn’t a room at all. It was a hanger filled with trucks, cars, planes and almost any other mode of transportation you could think of.

Thor lead Loki towards one epically fortified looking van as the doors opened revealing another set of guards in combat gear. 

As the doors closed behind the brothers Loki turned around, staring what Hazel could best describe as straight into her soul.

The now closed van rumbled to life along with a few others around it. Hazel barley noticed the Avengers getting into one of the vans until Tony spoke up.

“Hey firecracker! You coming or not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh, loki be creepy
> 
> hope you enjoyed and once again I apologize for such a long wait!


End file.
